


like real people do

by crimsonheadache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Body Worship, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache
Summary: I could not ask you where you came from, I could not ask you, neither could you. Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips, we could just kiss like real people do
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Hi nearlyconscious! I hope you enjoy this little drabble and the playlist I created for you, & I hope you have a lovely lovely holiday this year!! When I was choosing the so ga, I imagined they would be what Draco & Harry would listen to on cold, snowed in days at home❤️🥰🥰
> 
> PS: If you would rather have the Spotify link instead of the YouTube one listed below, I can give it to you privately after reveals! 💚🎁
> 
> thank you [Vukovich ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vukovich/pseuds/Vukovich)for the quick beta!

[like real people do playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQ8oq7XztEML2qhS8aUwPHsGQlJBjPABz)

***

“We really should get that mistletoe up soon, especially before everyone gets here tomorrow.” 

Harry hummed in agreement as he nosed against Draco’s pale skin, smiling against the goosebumps that arose on his shoulder. 

“Lay back.” 

Draco harrumphed at the order but settled back against the couch, legs spread out straight. Harry took the opportunity to take his boyfriend’s bare feet into his lap, wriggling his toes in an invitation. 

Immediately, Harry reached up and started to massage his left foot, as Draco let out a long breath and relaxed further back into their old couch Harry inherited from Sirius long ago. 

Draco then began babbling about work as Harry’s hands drifted up and down his calves on his left side, complaining about the work-load they both received from Kingsley right before the Holidays. 

“Does the Ministry _really_ need us to help them in planning next year’s retreat? And so soon? This year has already been a migraine; the least they could do is give us a break, for Salazar’s sake.” 

Harry nodded in agreement, knowing he would soon have his lover trading out those complaints for more lovely sounds. 

He did promise him a foot-rub thought first. 

“And why in Merlin’s tits did they have the Department of Magical Accidents and- _oh,”_ Draco closed his eyes as Harry dug into a rather tender spot on the bottom of his right foot, his previous thought hindered by Harry’s calloused hands doing wonders. 

“What were you saying?” Harry teased, rubbing even harder into the man’s arch and watching closely. Draco licked his lips as he fought back another groan and tried to recall whatever it was he was saying. 

“Not important.” he finally replied, sinking further into the couch with a satisfied sigh. 

Harry only grinned and sat up on the couch, straddling Draco as he slowly opened his house robe. He gently ran fingers against the scars that littered his boyfriend’s body. Some his doing all those years ago and from other causes. 

They both had scars from the choices they’ve made in the past and their jobs. As Aurors, it was something that you knew was a possibility, getting hurt and putting yourself in the line of fire every now and again. They both started at the Academy the same year after Hogwarts seven years ago and were partnered up together a few months later. 

Being together for four of those seven years gave them enough time to mesmerize each little scar that marked each other’s skin. But Harry never tired of doing so, tracing each mark with attention to detail as if they would all up and disappear someday. 

Draco stared down at his boyfriend as he did so, adoration painted over his features. 

Harry’s green eyes caught his, and he had the same look upon his own bespeckled face. “Merlin, Draco, you are beautiful. The epitome of perfection, truly.” 

Draco coughed, a blush traveling quickly to his cheeks. “Bloody hell, Potter, do try not to cause me to vomit while you’re at it.” 

The Slytherin got a light smack on his thigh for that. Still, he only laughed as his boyfriend rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Harry dipped down, running his tongue thoroughly over each line atop the other man’s pale form below him. 

Harry took in each sigh and groan, holding on tighter as their positions eventually changed. Draco stared down at him with dark eyes full of longing and so much more swirling in those pale grey eyes. 

“Happy Christmas, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to check out the other incredible works for this fest [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HD_Owlpost_2020)!
> 
> ❤️


End file.
